Polos opuestos
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: Sakura una chica fría, silenciosa y que pasa desapercibida de su grupo curso.Sasuke un chico gracioso, bromista y muy conocido en el curso.  Ambos no tienen idea de que existe el otro, pero su encuentro hace que ambos se enamoren del otro. Sasusaku.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ohaiyo *-* Amo este FxF *-* Aún no lo termino, pero esta en progreso e.e en fin, ahora no tengo internet, así que a fin de mes más o menos subire más capis :D _**

**_Espero que les guste *-* En especial a la Danixpaz que a ella le encanta el Sasusaku *-* _**

**_.-_**

**_.-_**

**Cap. 1 **

**Sakura POV's**

**A**burrimiento. La palabra más suave para definir este momento, podría decirse que estoy muriendo o algo así, pero no, sonaría muy dramático. Alzo la vista, y me encuentro con mis compañeros haciendo alboroto, como todos los miércoles cuando Kakashi-sensei se digna a llegar tarde con excusas como: "una abuelita se me cruzo en el camino y tuve que ayudarla", "me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que tomar el camino más largo" o simplemente: "me perdí en el camino de la vida".

En el frente de la sala, como siempre, están rayando la pizarra los Bakas de Sasuke, Naruto y Kiba. Y mis demás compañeros, hablan, gritan, ríen, juegan, etc. En fin todos disfrutan, excepto yo. Es extraño, este curso es alegre y yo la más "desadaptada" de él. Eso me hace sentir rara, en fin, así son las cosas desde que comenzó el año, estoy sola todo el tiempo, bueno, excepto por mi única amiga en el curso, Temari. Ella es muy alegre, tiene millones de amigos, no entiendo porque siempre está conmigo, aunque ella comience una conversación y yo la corte un así camina conmigo en los recreos, se junta conmigo en los trabajos, se sienta junto a mí y de vez en cuando pasa por mi casa para irnos juntas al colegio.

Giro la cabeza y me encuentro con Temari escribiendo, la miro sorprendida, se ve muy triste, todos los miércoles, generalmente molesta a Hinata con Naruto o a Tenten con Neji, que extraño.

‐ ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunto –

‐ ¿Eh?, nada – dijo levantando la vista y luego desviándola –

‐ ¿Segura? –

‐ Si – dice sonriendo falsamente –

‐ ¿Y si estás bien porque no molestas a tus amigas? –

‐ Jeje, no es nada, segura, es solo que estoy intentando escribir una historia "triste" – dijo sonriendo ampliamente – pero no puedo con tanto alboroto –

‐ Oh, ¿Por qué una historia triste? –

‐ No lo sé, quiero ver la vida desde otro punto de vista –

Me quede en silencio, eso es lo más extraño que una persona feliz me había dicho.

‐ ¿No entiendes? – pregunto sonriendo cálidamente –

‐ No –

‐ Bueno, sabes que soy muy hiperactiva y ociosa, y me puse a leer un libro, ¿te lo puedes creer, yo leyendo un libro? – dijo y comenzó a carcajearse, yo solo sonreí –

‐ ¡Bien!, segunda vez que te hago sonreír, un logro personal, Jeje. Bueno, como te decía comencé a leer un libro bastante triste y comencé a ver el otro lado de la vida y estoy intentando escribir desde otro punto de vista mío, ósea todo lo contrario –

‐ Ah, vale –

Sonrío y nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente. Después de varios minutos entra la directora Tsunade. Y como siempre, nos levantamos para saludarla.

‐ ¡Buenos días alumnos! – grito –

‐ Buenos días Tsunade-sama – saludamos todos al unísono –

‐ Su profesor jefe, Hatake Kakashi, lamentablemente está enfermo, así que los cuidare durante las próximas horas – dijo Tsunade-sama. Esa señora de verdad me sorprende, ¿ser directora de un colegio donde los alumnos son tan molestosos?, yo jamás haría eso –

‐ ¡Tsunade-sama! – exclamo Naruto y Tsunade alzo la vista – ¿podemos seguir rayando la pizarra? –

‐ ¡No!, todos en sus asientos, solo pueden hablar con sus compañeros de banco, sin gritar ni escuchar música –

‐ Vale – dijimos todos –

Temari siguió con su "Historia desde otro punto de vista". Mientras yo comencé a hacer bosquejos en mi cuaderno.

**Sasuke POV's**

Tsunade-sama la directora, como siempre tan pesada.

‐ Sasuke-teme la directora me cae pésimo – dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente –

‐ A mí también Naruto no Baka – dije con tranquilidad –

‐ ¿Por qué tan tranquilo, Eh? –

‐ Por nada, simplemente estamos con la directora, si quieres hacemos alboroto en el recreo – dije sonriendo malévolamente –

‐ ¡Excelente!, pensé que ya no eras tú. Uf que alivio –

‐ Baka –

‐ Teme –

‐ Baka –

‐ ¡Teme! – grito Naruto –

‐ Silencio Uzumaki – dijo Tsunade-sama, reí por lo bajo – Usted también Uchiha –

‐ Hai – dijimos los dos mirándonos con odio –

Después de eso, como nosotros somos tan obedientes, comenzamos a hablarnos por papelitos.

"Baka, nos metiste en problemas ¬¬"

"OMG! ¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Sasuke? Jajaja"

"No quiero tener problemas con la vieja directora, ¡Baka!"

"Oh vale, entonces ¡GOMEN!, ¿contento?"

"No, estaría contento si me dieras las papas fritas que escondes" Me miro enojado.

"Vale, Vale, pero en recreo :P" contesto Naruto.

"Hai ^^"

"¬¬"

":D"

"77"

"=)"

"¡Ya basta con las caritas!, me molestan" dijo enfadado.

"Oka n.n"

"¬¬"

"Guardare estas conversaciones para que tus nietos vean lo Baka que eres *Filosófico*"

"*Persiguiéndolo con un hacha* ¡No si antes te mato!"

"`*Aterrado* ¡Auxilio!"

"*Le entierra el hacha*"

"*Lo detiene*"

"No vale detenerme cuando te entierro el hacha"

"Si vale, una vez tú lo hiciste"

"Si, sí, pero las reglas cambian"

"¬¬ ¡No!, tramposo"

"Picado"

"Tramposo"

"Picado"

"Tocaran el timbre para salir a recreo, ¿Qué se te ocurre?"

"Solo déjamelo a mí" Escribió Naruto con la vista sombría.

.-

.-

**_*-* Saludos! _**

**_ Shikatema&Sasusaku4Ever *-*_**


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les guste el cap. 2, gracias por los reviews n.n ; No podre subir la conti por que no la eh seguido y no tengo net u.u

.-

.-

**Cap. 2**

**D**ejárselo a Naruto fue la idea más estúpida que pude tener, pensé que molestaríamos a alguien o haríamos alboroto, no estar sentados en la banca esperando a que nos saquen para jugar futbol, en fin, es Naruto, que se le va a hacer.

‐ Baka, ¿este es tu plan tan macabro? – dijo con sarcasmo –

‐ ¿Qué más querías teme? – dijo con sorna – Esa vieja nos está vigilando – dijo señalando donde estaba Tsunade-sama con el ceño fruncido –

‐ Pensé que haríamos la broma del año – dije con tranquilidad – Ya que se acercan las vacaciones de invierno… –

‐ Tranquilo, hay planeare algo – dijo recargándose en su asiento –

‐ Debería ser yo el del cerebro y tú el de los actos, así nada saldría mal –

‐ Bueno, el señor cerebro debe tener mejor vista – dijo riendo –

‐ Sí, claro –

Naruto salió corriendo de repente, y yo seguí obligado. Se fue en dirección hacia donde estaba Temari y su amiga pelirrosa.

‐ ¡Temari-chan! – grito Naruto saludándola con la mano –

‐ Ohaiyo, Baka – Saludo tranquilamente –

‐ Hola Sakura-chan – saludo Naruto a la pelirrosa –

‐ Hola – susurro y comenzó a mirar al cielo, la mire extrañado, ¿esa chica era de nuestro curso?, ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? –

‐ ¡Tema-chan!, ¿Tu organizaras el baile de invierno? – Temari asintió – Bueno quería saber cuándo es – dijo el Baka sonriendo como siempre –

‐ ¿Por qué?, ¿Llevaras a Hinata? – bromeo Temari y Naruto se sonrojo, Temari rio abiertamente, la pelirrosa Sakura sonrió de medio lado y yo reí por lo bajo –

‐ Si, si, la llevare, ¿contentos? – los tres asentimos – Bueno, ¿Cuándo es? –

‐ Es el… ¿Viernes? – se dirigió a la pelirrosa que asintió – Si el viernes –

‐ Oh vale, gracias, Adiós, Sakura y Temari-chan! –

‐ Chao! – dijeron las dos al unísono y me fui con Naruto –

**Sakura POV'S**

**D**espués de que Naruto le preguntara a Temari cuando seria el "baile de invierno", nos fuimos kiosco.

‐ ¿Para qué vamos a meternos en esa cosa? – pregunte, refiriéndome al Kiosco que estaba hasta reventar de chicos y chicas –

‐ Tengo hambre – dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros – ¿Quieres algo? –

‐ No –

‐ Bueno – murmuro, se escabullo entre la multitud y salió en un 2X3 –

‐ ¿Cómo es que saliste tan rápido de aquella cosa? –pregunte, tratando de sonar calmada –

‐ No sé, no mentira – dijo sonriendo – le pedí a alguien que estaba al frente que me compara –

‐ Vale – murmure –

‐ ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto, y después se comió una de las galletas que "compro" –

‐ Vamos a caminar por ahí, como siempre – dije tranquila, ella emprendió rumbo hacia el patio trasero y yo la seguí –

Nos dimos varias vueltas por los grandes patios, porque no era solo uno, habían como tres. Sonó el timbre, y ambas nos fuimos en dirección a la sala de Matemáticas, nuestra próxima clase. Caminamos o más bien fuimos arrastradas por la multitud de chicos y chicas que corrían hacia las salas, hasta que al fin, para nuestra gran suerte dimos a parar inmediatamente en la sala de matemáticas. Nos sentamos juntas, un asiento antes que el último, como siempre. Atrás se sentaron Naruto y Hinata y adelante nuestro Neji y Tenten, y en la fila de al lado, se sentaba Sasuke y Shikamaru, ósea, como debíamos sentarnos en esta clase. La profesora Kurenai, la sensei de Matemáticas, llego y de inmediato todos se pararon a saludarla.

‐ Ohaiyo, alumnos – saludos pacíficamente la sensei –

‐ Ohaiyo, sensei – contestamos todos al unísono y nos sentamos ante las indicaciones de la profesora –

‐ Bueno, ahora que me he dado cuenta, tengo que hacer unos cambios de asiento – anuncio Kurenai-sensei y mire a Temari, quien hizo una mueca de disgusto – Uchiha-san, siéntese con Haruno y Sabaku No-san con Nara – dijo la sensei y Temari y yo suspiramos –

‐ Sayo – murmuro Temari y agarro todas sus cosas y tuve que levantarme para que pasara, ya que se sentaba en el rincón, se fue a sentar donde estaba Sasuke y él se sentó a mi lado.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, aburridas sin las quejas de lo difícil que era matemáticas de Temari, pero aun así todo fue normal, media hora antes de que saliéramos a descanso, Kurenai-sama nos dio unos ejercicios que debíamos terminar, sino, no saldríamos a recreo. Copie todos los ejercicios y los termine fácilmente, me fui directo a la última hoja de mi cuaderno, a hacer bosquejos, y a terminar algunos. Sentí que una pelota pequeña de papel me pego y mire hacia el lado, Temari me había tirado un papel, lo cogí y ella me indico que lo abriera y leyera. Decía: "No entiendo nada. ¡Ayúdame!", esboce una pequeña sonrisa, guarde el papel en mi bolsillo, saque una hoja limpia de mi cuaderno, la partí en la mitad y copie los ejercicios, el desarrollo y el resultado de cada uno, arrugue la hoja y se la lance a Temari, pero antes mire a todas direcciones para que nadie nos vea, incluyendo la sensei, cuando el papel llego a Temari, lo abrió y sonrió, me tiro otro papel que decía: "¡Amiga!, muchas, muchas gracias, ¡No sé qué haría sin ti!", esboce una sonrisa completa y Temari se sorprendió, pero sonrió igualmente.

**Sasuke POV'S**

**M**ire a la chica pelirrosa, es decir Sakura, como le había dicho Naruto. Seguía sonriendo, sonrisa es… hermosa, nadie sabría cómo describirlo, es mágica, me hace tener una sensación extraña, que nunca antes había sentido, me mira extraño y yo dirijo mi vista hacia el cuaderno, ¡Kuso!, ¿Cómo mierda yo, Sasuke Uchiha del clan Uchiha, desvió la mirada antes que una chica?, ¡Qué demonios me está pasando!, soy el rompe corazones número uno del instituto, desde que mi hermano se fue, y esa chica hizo que yo fuera en contra de mi naturaleza, ¿Cómo es posible?

‐ Hey - la llame, pero no contesto, estaba sumida en sus dibujos – Haruno – la llame pero esta vez de su apellido –

‐ Tengo nombre – contesto, me lanzo una mirada fría y siguió dibujando –

‐ Sa-ku-ra – dije sonriendo orgulloso, enmarcando y disfrutando decir cada silaba de su nombre –

‐ ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto mirándome, y dejando su lápiz en el cuaderno – Sa-su-ke –

‐ Emm… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen estos ejercicios? – la pregunta más estúpida que eh hecho en toda mi vida, era obvio –

‐ Si –

‐ ¿Cómo se hacen? – pregunte, desviando la mirada de sus hermosos ojos jade –

‐ Bueno, es sencillo, primero, debes… - la mire extrañado, no la escuchaba, solo veía como me explicaba y que sus labios se movían, pero nada más, la seguí mirando, con una obvia cara de embobado - ¿Entendiste? – pregunto –

‐ … - mire mi cuaderno y tuve la increíble suerte de que ella había hecho unas líneas que indicaban donde iba cada número, más, menos, en fin, una suerte, así no parecería un idiota – Si –

‐ Okey – murmuro, y se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, relajándose. Hice los ejercicios a partir el ejemplo que había hecho Sakura y termine rápidamente. Sentí que alguien me clavaba el lápiz en la espalda, me di vuelta y Naruto sonrió zorrunamente y me paso un papel.

"Wuuuu!, Hey, ¿que hay entre tú y Sakura?, eh, pícaro"

Fruncí el ceño y le conteste:

"Idiota, solo le pregunte como se hacía la tarea"

"Si claro *sarcasmo*"

"¿Y que hay entre tú y Hinata? eh"

"Ya todos los saben, así que no importa"

"Idiota ¬¬"

"¡Te gusta Sakura!, no te hagas el tonto"

‐ Bien chicos, ¿Quién termino los ejercicios?, levante la mano – guarde el papel en mi bolsillo, y levante la mano, mire y en todo el salón solo levantaron la mano: Sakura, Temari y Shikamaru.

La sensei se acercó a cada uno de nosotros y los reviso, los ejercicios míos estaban bien, los de Sakura también, Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que saliéramos a recreo y ambos asentimos. Fuera de la sala, estaba el patio, que tenía unos cuantos árboles, una pileta pequeña y unas bancas para que algunos vagos, como Shikamaru, se sentaran. Me senté en una de esas bancas y puse cara de aburrimiento, busque a Sakura con la mirada y ella estaba sentada en la banca de al lado. Fije mí vista en la puerta del salón, rogando que alguno de mis amigos saliera para poder irme, pero para mí mala suerte, salió Temari. Corrió hacia Sakura y la abrazo.

‐ ¡Gracias!, ¡Muchas gracias Sakura! – dijo temari sonriendo, cuanto me encantaría poder abrazar a Sakura como lo hace ella… ¡pero qué diablos!, esto me está afectando más de lo que pensé –

Mire hacia la puerta y esta vez salió Shikamaru, con las manos en los bolsillos. Shikamaru miro de reojo hacia el lado, era obvio que miraba a Temari y esta le miro con el ceño fruncido.

‐ Vago –

‐ Problemática – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo –

‐ Hey yo te salve, más respeto, inútil – dijo temari de brazos cruzados –

‐ Sakura hizo todos los ejercicios – dijo Shikamaru sonriendo, Sakura miro a Temari con cara de duda –

‐ Shikamaru me amenazo con un cuchillo para que le diera las respuestas, ¡casi me mata Sakura! – dijo Temari dramáticamente y se sentó al lado de Sakura –

‐ ¿Enserio? – pregunto con sarcasmo la dueña de esos obres jade, ¡¿Dueña de esos obres verdes?, Esto ya me está matando! –

‐ Bueno, bueno, si quieres la versión aburrida – reclamo – Copie las respuestas en mi cuaderno, Shikamaru me pidió las respuestas y le dije que no, pero después me amenazo con decirle a la profe que si no se las pasaba le diría que tú me las diste, eso – dijo temari encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Vamos a comprar?, antes de que se llene el kiosco – Sakura asintió y ambas se perdieron de mi vista –

.-

.-

¡Saludos!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola :)**_

_**Sorry por la demora D: **_

_**Ame este capitulo, espero que les guste :3 **_

.-

.-

**Cap. 3. **

**Sakura POV'S**

**Q**ué extraño, ese chico que me dijo: "Sa-ku-ra", sinceramente es guapo, pero no me interesan los chicos, por ahora.

Mire a Temari como caminaba felizmente, casi dando saltitos de emoción.

- ¿Por qué tan feliz? – pregunte, desinteresada –

- Emm… no se – dijo parando en seco –

- No será que te… - dije y Temari corrió hacia mí para taparme la boca, fruncí el ceño –

- ¡No me gusta el vago! – dijo Temari, y saco sus manos encima de mi boca –

- Yo no iba a decir eso – dije, sonriendo, la había pillado –

- Eh… bueno… y-yo… ¡Ash! – murmuro cruzada de brazos – Cree lo que quieras – mascullo enojada –

- Yo no eh creído nada, tu misma te delataste sola – me encogí de hombros –

- Ya, ya, vamos a comprar – dijo para cambiar el tema, me jalo de la mano hacia el kiosco e hizo exactamente lo mismo que hizo en el recreo anterior, pero esta vez se tardó más –

- ¿Por qué tanta tardanza? – pregunte extrañada –

- Eh… ¡Nadie quiso comprarme! – dijo avergonzada –

- Okey – puse los ojos en blanco –

- Hey, ¡Tú! – exclamo una chica pelirroja, supongo que le habla a otra persona – ¡Pelo de chicle! –

Me gire en mis talones, con el ceño fruncido, iba a contestar, pero Temari puso su mano frente a mí.

- No llames así a mi amiga, zanahoria parlante - no pude evitar reír ante el "insulto" que dijo Temari –

- Tú no te metas Sabaku No – contesto la pelirroja y se acercó a mí – Mira Haruno, si te acercas un solo milímetro a mi "Sasukito", date por muerta –

- No amenaces a mi amiga, desquiciada, y no te contestare más porque no nos rebajaremos a tu nivel, Karin - dijo Temari a la chica llamada "Karin", esta se fue mal humorada y Temari camino hacia la sala, la seguí –

- Gracias – murmure, con voz neutra –

- No hay de que – contesto sonriendo – pero ahora, me debes unas respuestas – dijo cruzándose de brazos –

- Okey – me senté en una banca y Temari se quedó parada, suspire, esperando que soltara todas sus preguntas –

- ¿Qué paso en clase?, ¿Por qué te hablo el Uchiha?, ¿Por qué casi te come con la mirada?, ¿Por qué estaba embobado mirándote?, ¿Qué le dijiste?, y lo más importante: ¡¿Te gusta Sasuke Uchiha? – pregunto todo muy rápido, caminando de un lado a otro, alterada, moviendo las manos como desesperada y casi gritando –

- Bueno, Sa-su-ke me pregunto cómo se hacían los ejercicios, me pregunto eso, las dos respuestas siguientes no las sé, le dije como se hacían los ejercicios, "Y lo más importante": N-o, no – conteste con rapidez todas las preguntas de Temari, ella exasperada suspiro –

- ¡Siempre tienes respuestas para todo! – se quejó, y no pude evitar que una sonrisa pequeña y orgullosa se posara en mis labios –

- Bien, bien, dejemos el tema de Sasuke – murmuro Tenma, sentándose a mi lado –

- Entonces de que hablamos, ¿de Shikamaru? – murmure lo más bajo que pude, Temari reacciono al instante, mirándome muy feo –

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido –

- Nada – masculle, volteando la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de Temari –

- Ah… Okey – grito, volviendo a su estado de ánimo habitual –

- ¿Qué clase toca ahora? – pregunte, apoyando mi espalda contra la banca color crema –

- ¡Cierto!, Nos toca juntas, emm… toca… - murmuro para sí misma, aunque yo lo escuche, supongo que está intentando recordar - ¡Ah!, toca Educación Física, ¡no, qué horror! –

- ¿No que te gustaba Física? –

- Si pero hoy toca deportes, aparte, que es basquetbol, ¡el único deporte que no se jugar!, Ugh, odio a esa sensei – grito y hecho unas cuantas maldiciones al aire –

- ¿Terminaste de maldecir?- pregunte relajada, Temari asintió – Bien, vamos a clase –

- ¡Nee!, no quiero ir a clases – menciono, haciendo un berrinche de niña de cinco años, que infantil –

- Entonces te vas sola después, porque no quiero que me pongan retardo – finalice, camine unos cuantos pasos hacia el salón de física, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… Temari ya estaba a mi lado, no es sorpresa, siempre lo hace –

- ¡Qué feo Sakura!, manipular a la gente así, nunca espere eso de ti – grito, la mayoría de los chicos en los pasillos nos quedaron mirando, fruncí los labios –

- Yo no hice nada, dije que me iba y tú me seguiste, ¿eso es manipular? – pregunte, poniendo cara de obviedad –

- Más o menos – contesto sonriendo –

- Ugh… vamos a clase mejor – comente, esta asintió felizmente y nos fuimos a la sala de Ed. Física –

**Sasuke POV'S. **

- Que problemático – comento Shikamaru, sentándose relajadamente en una silla, me senté vagamente, al igual que él, en la silla de al lado –

- Física, Física justo hoy cuando ando distraído – murmure por lo bajo, Shikamaru se inclinó hacia adelante, recostando su cabeza y brazos en la mesa, no entiendo muy bien esto, ¿Sala de Educación Física?, ¿Para qué?, si lo único que hacemos es ejercicio y deportes –

- Distraído, ¿Eh?, ¿Una chica? – pregunto de lo más normal, cerró los ojos de manera cansada, parecía dormido –

- Si – la afirmación salió de mis labios sin siquiera pasar por mi cabeza, Shikamaru salto de su silla, pero aun así quedo sentado –

- Al fin lo admites, ¿Quién es? – pregunto con interés, ¿desde cuándo a Shikamaru le interesan este tipo de cosas? –

- ¿Por qué el interés? – pregunte alzando una ceja –

- Curiosidad – contesto, encogiéndose de hombros –

- "La curiosidad mato al gato" – conteste, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás –

- Correré el riesgo, ¿Quién es? –

- Es… - cuando estaba a punto de decir el nombre de la dueña de mis pensamientos sonó el timbre, suspire – en deportes te lo diré –

- Bien – murmuro –

Extraño, extraño, extraño, este día no podría ser peor; Alce la mirada hacia la puerta, aun no entraba nadie a la sala, ni siquiera la sensei, escuche una sonora risa y un suspiro forzado, por la puerta entraron Sakura y Temari, esta última nos miró sorprendida y paro en seco.

- ¡No!, nos toca con estos tipos de nuevo, ¡No quiero cambiarme de puesto! – exclamo dramáticamente Temari, Sakura rodeo los ojos –

- No seas Melodramática – murmuro Sakura y se fue a sentar, detrás nuestro, o sea el último puesto que da vista a la ventana, se quedó parada un momento y Temari llego a su lado –

- Yo para la ventana – anuncio Temari y rápidamente se sentó en el lugar anunciado, Sakura frunció los labios y se sentó al lado de la escandalosa de Temari –

- Problemático – murmuro Shikamaru, a lo que asentí –

- Oigan – dijo Temari, captando mi atención y la de Shikamaru, también la de la poseedora de esos hermosos obres verdes que… ¡Rayos!, necesito dejar de pensar poéticamente cuando estoy cerca de ella –

- ¿Qué pasa problemática? – pregunto Shikamaru con una gran pereza, típico –

- ¿Saben por qué no vinieron Naruto y Hinata? – pregunto con una mirada iluminada, típico en ella, tiene lindos ojos, pero no tan hermosos como los de **_mi _**pelirrosa –

- No, ¿Sabes? – conteste, que ambos faltaran no es coincidencia, solo un plan macabro de Naruto, el cual tengo que encubrir obligado, a parte, que ese flojo se fugó después de las aburridas clases de matemáticas, al menos, tendré un día libre de Naruto, aleluya –

- Bueno, llame a Hinata y me dijo que estaba "enferma" y luego como Naruto se escapó de las clases lo llame y lo obligue a que me dijera la verdad y dijo que… - hizo una pausa dramática - ¡Se fugaron los dos!, que tierno –

- Ya lo sabía – contestamos Shikamaru y yo al unísono –

- ¿Qué?, ¿Y por qué no me dijeron? – pregunto histérica, a lo que Sakura rodeo los ojos, hastiada –

- Naruto lo había estado planeando desde hace tiempo, le pedirá a Hinata que sea su novia… -

- …Y ella se desmayara y luego le dirá que sí, y los dos serán felices de la vida – dijo Temari completando la frase de Shikamaru –

- ¿Naruto planeando algo? – pregunto Sakura, con cara de no entender nada –

- Planea lo que le conviene – conteste, recordando una de las cuentas de bromas que Naruto me ha hecho a lo largo del año –

- Hey, ¿Por qué no ha llegado nadie a la sala? – pregunto Temari con extrañeza –

- Mejor para mí – contesto Shikamaru, recostando los dos brazos cruzados en la mesa de Temari, y posando la cabeza arriba del centro de sus dos brazos –

- Vago – dijo Temari y le dio un zape a Shika en la frente, este rodeo los ojos, y los cerro con pereza –

- ¿Toca Física? – pregunte adormilado y apoye mi cabeza en mi mano, apoyando el codo en la mesa de Sakura –

- Si – contesto **_mi_** linda Saku, desinteresada –

- La pereza es contagiosa – murmuro Temari e hizo exactamente lo mismo que Shikamaru hace un rato, y ambos quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sonreí burlonamente. Le pegue a Shikamaru en la pierna, me miro aburrido, le hice señas con los ojos para que mirara al frente, lo hizo y se puso rojo al ver a Temari a unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sonrió, y cerró los ojos nuevamente, haciéndose el loco –

- Así que le gusta Temari – pensé y sonreí – con razón le interesaba en tema anterior –

Sakura se froto el ojo con la mano, le salió tan tierno que no pude evitar mirarla durante un largo rato, esta me miro con extrañeza, rodee los ojos y mire hacia otro lado. Incumpliendo todas las reglas de "Conquistar Chicas". Primero: los chicos no tienen que mirar a las chicas como tontos y casi babeando, ellas deben hacerlo. Segundo: la chica, SIEMPRE, pero SIEMPRE debe desviar la mirada antes que el chico. Y Tercero: el chico no debe verse desesperado.

Todas esas malditas reglas, que tanto me costó hacer en tan solo segundos las incumplí todas y cada una, y peor, al pie de la letra.

- Sasuke me debes dinero – dijo Shikamaru en la misma posición de antes, de seguro me vio cuando incumplí las reglas –

Cierto. Le aposte a Shikamaru que nunca incumpliría "mis leyes" pero las incumplí, todas y cada una de ellas, ahora le debo 6.0 yenes.

**Sakura POV'S**

**E**sto es tan aburrido, ¿Por qué rayos no ha llegado nadie?, se supone que son horas de clase, sin embargo no hay ni un alma en esta sala excepto nosotros cuatro, y creo que Sasuke y yo sobramos aquí, porque es obvio que a Temari le gusta Shikamaru y viceversa, pero en fin, ya que.

- Nee, Shikamaru – murmuro Temari, su voz sonó muy tierna –

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Shikamaru, serenamente –

- Abre los ojos – dijo Temari, naturalmente –

- ¿Para qué? –

- Solo ábrelos – dijo Temari, algo enojada –

- Está bien – dijo Shikamaru, abrió los ojos y se quedaron los dos mirando a los ojos –

- Que… lindos ojos – susurro Shikamaru, ambos se sonrojaron, sonreí –

- Gracias – murmuro Temari –

- ¿Y para qué? – pregunto alzando una ceja, Temari rió –

- Veremos quién gana en un "duelo de miradas" – dijo Temari, sonriendo –

- Claro, tenía que ser idea de la problemática competitiva – dijo algo sarcástico –

- Gracias – dijo Temari sonriente - ¿Aceptas el reto? –

- Sí, no tengo nada que perder – dijo Shikamaru –

- Qué bueno – dijo Tenma animada –

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante mucho, de repente, Tenma le soplo a Shikamaru en la cara. La mire sorprendida, Sasuke rio y Shikamaru se apartó y se enojó.

- ¡Eso no se vale! – reclamo Shikamaru –

- ¡En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale! – dijo sacándole la lengua –

- ¡Tramposa! – dijo Shikamaru acusadoramente –

Temari se levantó de su asiento y se quedó al lado de Shikamaru y sin previo aviso lo abrazo.

- No te enojes, Nee – murmuro Temari, abrazando a Shikamaru, mientras que este estaba en shock, y muy sonrojado. Mire a Sasuke, quien sonreía con gracia, me miro, sonreí y ambos seguimos mirando el espectáculo de Shikamaru y Temari –

- Problemática – murmuro Shikamaru resentido –

- Lo siento, no me gusta perder – le murmuro, y le beso la mejilla –

- Me lo suponía – susurro Shikamaru y le beso la mejilla a Tenma, esta se quedó en shock –

- Qué bonita pareja – murmuro Sasuke, aguantándose la risa –

- Cierto – susurre, mirando a Sasuke, este se dio cuenta y me miro con una sonrisa –

- Ea, ea – susurro Tenma a Shikamaru, ambos rieron, desvié la mirada –

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – pregunto Temari aburrida, le dio un último beso en la mejilla a Shikamaru y se volvió a sentar a mi lado –

- Es extraño que nadie haya llegado a la sala – dije, mirando por la ventana –

- Ni siquiera ha llegado la sensei – dijo Sasuke aburrido –

- Que problemático – dijo Shikamaru, recostando su cabeza en la mesa de Temari, al igual que lo había hecho antes –

- No puedo creer que diga esto, pero te apoyo- dijo Temari, y volteo su rostro hacia la ventana – que bonita vista –

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, y, ¿Qué más podríamos hacer?, ya se había acabado la escenita de Temari y Shikamaru, y todo se volvió aburrido y monótono, al menos, Temari me ha hecho reír mucho a lo largo del día, tendré que felicitarla, siempre se esfuerza por hacerlo y nunca le sale, y ahora, que anda haciendo cualquier cosa le sale, pobrecita.

.-

.-

_**Lalala (8)**_

_**Tiene Shikatema (De seguro ya lo notaron) es mi pareja favoritah! *-***_

_**Saluudos ;)**_

_**PD: nose cuanto valen los yenes D: X3 y como no sabia que moneda poner puse esa no mas :3 **_


End file.
